The Water and the Stones
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: This is a Lisa Cuddy character study based on the song noted in my Disclaimer. I included lyrics for reference. It spans from childhood to present time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D., nor the characters. I don't own the song "I'm Not Afraid of Anything" by Jason Robert Brown either.

**Author's Note:** I would actually prefer posting this in one go, but it's eighteen pages and over five thousand words and I think that's asking a bit too much, so I'm posting in three parts in three days instead.

* * *

Lisa's dark curls were plastered to her forehead, the heat wave causing the most unpleasant experience as her thighs stuck to the leather seats in her father's light blue pontiac. Lisa shifted uncomfortably, peeling her skin from the leather. She looked to the back of her mother's head.

"Mom, how much longer?" Lisa whined, wrinkling her nose.

"Not much." Ilana Cuddy called back over her shoulder. She turned in her seat to look at the other child behind her. "How are you doing, Katie?"

"Fine, Mrs. Cuddy." Lisa's best friend, Katie, answered.

Lisa rolled her eyes and looked to her father now. "Dad, how much longer?"

"Twenty five minutes as long as there's no traffic coming up," Gabriel answered her, his fingers drumming on the steering well.

Lisa smiled, content with the answer. She knew she should have asked her father in the first place. He usually gave her the most exact responses to her questions.

Katie gave a gentle poke to Lisa's arm. Lisa turned to her friend and made a face, getting her to laugh.

"Come here," Lisa instructed giving a wave of her hand.

The seat belt tugging against her waist, Katie leaned closer to Lisa. Lisa reached out to the blonde french braids still in place from the previous night's sleep over and tucked a few out of place strands in amongst the braid. Lisa patted her friend's hair.

"There." Lisa flashed a smile and sat back.

"Are we going to go down to the beach as soon as we get there?" Katie asked excitedly in a loud whisper as a poor attempt of keeping any adults from the conversation.

Lisa nodded. "We always go to the beach first thing. The back of the house leads right to the ocean."

"You girls will have to be chaperoned when you're near the water," Ilana entered into their conversation.

"We're old enough to go by ourselves," Lisa replied.

"Eleven is not old enough." Ilana shook her head and looked at her daughter over her shoulder. "I won't even let your dad go near the ocean without a chaperone."

That warranted a laugh from Gabriel, but Lisa only frowned. She looked toward Katie, who shrugged in response.

"Jennifer's going to be there this year." Gabriel spoke up. "You remember Jenny. She just turned seventeen. She can go out with you girls. Excellent swimmer."

"I'm a good swimmer, too!" Lisa exclaimed. "And so is Katie. We don't need to be watched over, Dad."

"It'll make your mom feel better if you had a chaperone and that's how it's going to go, Lisa," Gabriel told her. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Gabe, that's the turn." Ilana pointed toward the left.

Lisa faced Katie to clue her friend in. "Jenny's nice. I guess if we have to have a chaperone, it might as well be her."

"Sounds good to me," Katie replied and then distorted her face in order to get Lisa to laugh.

_Jenny's afraid of water.__  
I mean, she swims so well, but still she's afraid of water  
And so she won't go near the sea. Not me._

Lisa stood in her blue swimsuit, the hot sand beginning to scald her feet. She glanced out at the waves crashing as Katie, in her pink swimsuit, waited for her where the foam dissolved into the wet sand. Lisa looked back down at the seventeen year old stretched out on a towel.

"Aren't you coming in, Jenny?" Lisa asked.

Jennifer looked up at Lisa and shielded her eyes against the sun. "No, you go ahead."

"I thought you liked swimming," Lisa said. "My dad said you're really good."

Jennifer sat up and watched as Lisa bounced her weight back and forth between her feet. She directed her gaze back up at Lisa's face. "You're going to burn your feet off."

Lisa stepped onto Jennifer's green towel. "No, I won't. Why won't you swim?"

"I don't want to." Jennifer squinted as she looked out over the ocean. "It's a lot different than lakes and pools. I don't like it."

"But, it's fun," Lisa replied.

"Maybe, but I'm not going in unless either of you are drowning," Jennifer told her. "Those waves can be pretty rough. It's not my thing." Jennifer picked up her book from next to her. "You better go in. Your friend is waiting."

_And Katie's afraid of darkness.  
I mean, she sleeps and all, but still she's afraid of darkness.  
So when the lights are out, she has to hold my hand.  
I don't understand._

"Lisa..." Katie whispered in the darkened guest room at the beach house.

"Huh?" Lisa stirred slightly in her spot next to Katie.

"Did you hear that?" Katie asked, glancing around the room.

Lisa turned toward her friend. "Hear what?"

"Someone walking around," Katie answered and looked to Lisa.

"No," Lisa replied.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Lisa said and sensed something odd in her friend's tone. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to sleep here," Katie was suddenly near tears. "I want to go home."

"Home is two hours away, Katie," Lisa told her.

"I don't like it here." Katie pouted. "I keep hearing things. I want to go, Lisa."

"I'm right here." Lisa slipped her hand into Katie's and gave a squeeze. "We'll be fine."

Katie felt slightly comforted, but she was still unsure. "I just don't like the dark."

"Well, I'm here and I'm not leavin' so you'll be all right," Lisa assured her. "There's nothing in the dark that isn't there when the lights are on. Okay?"

"Okay." Katie gave Lisa's hand a squeeze.

_I'm not afraid of anything.  
__Tell me where's the challenge if you never try.  
So watch me fly. I'm not afraid._

"What are you going to put for the assignment?" A thirteen year old Lisa asked, turning slightly toward Katie as they walked to Katie's house after school.

"Well, I want to be a baker like my nana." Katie pushed her dirty blonde hair from her face. "Besides, I already work in the bakery with her on weekends. What do you want to be?"

"A doctor." Lisa gave an affirmative nod.

"You can't be a doctor."

Lisa and Katie both stopped in their tracks and turned around to the face the boy, whose voice had jumped an octave higher on the 'a' in can't. He was around the same height of both girls, but he was built much bigger than they were, especially with his baby fat still clinging to his body.

"Shut up, Mitch," Lisa told him, planting a hand to her hip.

"Yeah, buzz off," Katie added in.

"Okay." Mitch shrugged. "But you're going to fail the assignment."

Lisa's eyebrows drew together. "Why?"

"Because you can't be a doctor," Mitch said. "You can be a nurse, but not a doctor."

"Who says?" Lisa demanded.

"My Dad's a doctor and all his doctor friends are men." Mitch turned his face upward in order to enforce the fact that he was right.

"So?" Katie asked.

"So doctors are men, stupid." Mitch sneered at Katie.

"There are women doctors," Lisa shot back in response to Mitch.

"Yeah, but they're not as good as men doctors," Mitch replied. "That's why women all become nurses instead."

"Well, I'm going to be the best doctor in America and I'll make sure I never treat you even if you are dying," Lisa told him hotly.

"I wouldn't want a woman doctor anyway."

Mitch pushed past Lisa and hurried toward his house. Lisa picked up her speed to go after him, but Katie grabbed her arm.

"Lisa, don't," Katie warned.

"I'm going to hit him." Lisa tried to pull away from Katie. "Girls don't do that either."

"He's a jerk." Katie tried to cool her down. "And you're going to be a great doctor."

"I know I will." Lisa stopped fighting against Katie, but her eyes remained on Mitch. "I'd still like to punch his lights out though."

"He'll get what's coming to him," Katie said. "Especially if he's dying and you're his last resort."

"Yeah." Lisa turned toward her friend and smiled. "Thanks, Katie."

Katie threw her arm around Lisa's shoulders and led her toward her home. "Come on. Nana promised chocolate chip cookies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your comments and your interest in this story! Here's the next part. :o)**

* * *

_And Daddy's afraid of babies  
I mean, he got through me, but now he's afraid of babies.  
Guess he's scared of what they'll be. Not me._

"Lisa."

Gabriel stood on the sidewalk leading to his home. He extended his arms out as Lisa headed up the walkway. She set her suitcase on the sidewalk before hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Dad," Lisa greeted.

Gabriel patted her back. "You feel thin. Have you lost weight? Let me look at you."

Lisa pulled away from her father. "I'm fine, Dad."

"You're skin and bones." Gabriel shook his head. "Your mother will try to feed you five meals a day."

Lisa narrowed her eyes playfully. "Dad."

"But, she's not home now." Gabriel smiled. "She went to her sister's. Now, come on. I'll carry your suitcase."

Lisa picked up her suitcase before Gabriel could. "I've got it."

However, Gabriel took it from her anyway and began toward the house. "How have you been? How's freshman year treating you?"

"School's great." Lisa followed him toward the familiar home. "I'm getting top marks in all my classes."

Gabriel looked back at her as he climbed the stairs. He smiled. "That's my girl."

Lisa hurried in front of her father and opened the door for him. "So why is Mom at Aunt Hannah's?"

"I don't even want to talk about it," Gabriel said as he walked inside and set her suitcase down in the hallway.

That peaked Lisa's interest. She followed him in. "What happened?"

"That damn cousin of yours got some girl pregnant," Gabriel told her. "Hid it for who knows how long. Kid's got a baby boy."

"What?" Lisa's mouth fell open. "No. Jared has a baby?"

"Yeah." Gabriel gave a short nod. "He's no nephew of mine now."

"Dad," Lisa tried to use her tone to make him see how ridiculous he was being.

"We don't need kids having babies," Gabriel replied. "You people will be running the country when I'm old and retired. If that isn't enough of a reason to die early, I don't know what is."

Lisa couldn't stop her smile, but she shook her head to show her disapproval. "Don't say a thing like that."

"It's true." Gabriel pointed a finger.

"Is the baby at Aunt Hannah's now?" Lisa asked. "Can I go?"

"No, you stay here and help me with dinner." Gabriel began toward the kitchen.

"Did they pick a name?" Lisa followed him, glancing at the house and trying to figure out what, if anything, her mother had changed since she was away at school.

"Hopefully Lucifer," Gabriel called back to her. "Mark the beginning of the end."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

"I'll stop when these kids get some structure and some sense." Gabriel led Lisa into the kitchen where dinner had already been put under preparation. He faced her. "I'm just lucky I got a kid like you."

"Raised a kid like me, you mean." Lisa gave him the credit he deserved and smiled. "I'll peel the potatoes."

_Mama's afraid of crying.  
You know, she tries to hold it in.  
She's afraid of crying and she can look at me with tears stuck in her eye  
And I don't know why._

Lisa knocked for a third time and let out an aggravated sigh as she glanced at her watch. She was suppose to be at the hospital, but she called off due to her mother's insistence that she come home. Lisa hoped that she could still make the four hour drive back to Princeton-Plainsboro in time to do a nightshift.

"Hi, hun," Ilana greeted as she opened the front door of her home.

"Mom, I don't have much time," Lisa told her. "You said it was an emergency, so-"

"Come inside," Ilana instructed and stepped back from the door.

Lisa felt a sinking in her stomach and crossed into the home. "What happened? Is it something serious? Is Dad okay?"

"He's fine," Ilana assured her as she shut the front door. "He's at work. It's me."

"What is it?" Lisa asked.

Ilana moved around Lisa and led her into the living room. She sat down in the navy blue armchair while Lisa seated herself on the couch next to the armchair.

"I..." Ilana looked to her hands in her lap before bringing her eyes back to Lisa. "They found a tumor."

Lisa frowned. "Who found a tumor?"

"I went to Princeton-Plainsboro a few weeks ago," Ilana said. "You said it was a very good hospital. I met with a Dr. Wilson there. It's cancerous."

Lisa stared at her mother for a few moments, trying to comprehend the situation. She swallowed hard. "How bad is it? And where is it?"

"It's in my stomach," Ilana told her. "It's not very bad at all. Dr. Wilson said they'll remove the tumor and start chemotherapy."

"Mom..." Lisa reached her hand over to the two in Ilana's lap. "How are you taking it?"

"Oh, fine," Ilana answered.

"Fine?" Lisa repeated, her eyebrows drawing together.

Ilana shook her head. "It's just a little scare, that's all."

"Mom, you have cancer," Lisa said. "That's not a little scare."

"You don't need to worry, Lisa." Ilana smiled even though the tears in her eyes gave her away. "I'll make it through everything just fine."

"You know there can be complications from surgery, right?" Lisa asked her. "That it's a serious procedure."

"Of course I know," Ilana replied. "You should hurry back to work now, dear. I just didn't want to tell you over the phone and I didn't know when you'd make time to visit."

Lisa shook her head. "No, Mom, I'll stay with you if you need me-"

"No, no," Ilana retracted her hands from her daughter and stood. "I'm all right."

Lisa stared up at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lisa," Ilana told her in a whisper. "Go. I'll call you later."

"Okay." Lisa stood and locked eyes with the ones that always seemed full of unshed tears. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too." Ilana gave her daughter a quick kiss. "Bye, hun."

_I'm not afraid of anything.  
Who would give up what they want without a trial?  
Another mile? I'm not afraid._

"Oh, sorry, I-"

Lisa straightened from where she sat on the bench in the locker room. She swiped at her tears and smiled at the man standing in the doorway.

"No, come in," she told him. "I don't want to chase you away like the last three guys who came in here."

He returned the smile and let the door shut behind him. "It's the tears."

"I figured." Lisa flicked her eyebrows up, attempting to keep the situation light.

"You okay?" He made his way over to the sinks and started washing his hands.

"Yeah," Lisa answered. "It's just... my mom. She's not doing well. And I need to do well at work right now. It's a crucial time to be on top of my game and... sometimes it's a bit overwhelming."

"You're up for Dean, right?" he glanced at her through the mirror. "Lisa Cuddy?"

"Right." Lisa nodded. "You know my mom."

He turned the water off and faced her, his hands dripping. "I do?"

"Ilana Cuddy," Lisa said. "She isn't doing well, right?"

He frowned. "That's your mother? She never mentioned it."

"I know," Lisa replied. "She's like that. Doesn't want to put my name out there. She thinks it would affect her treatment. Or affect me. I don't know which."

"She's very nice." He crossed to the paper towel dispenser and pulled a few sheets.

"She is," Lisa agreed.

"I always wondered where the phantom daughter she mentioned was." He tossed the paper towels into the trash. "I didn't know she was in the hospital this whole time." He offered his hand to her. "James Wilson."

Cuddy took it and was surprised when he gave her hand a tight squeeze instead of a shake.

"And you know me," she told him.

"I've heard things." Wilson sat next to her on the bench.

"Good things?" Lisa raised her eyebrows.

"Usually," Wilson answered and smiled. "Occasionally, there'll be a 'strict bitch' thrown in there."

Lisa smiled as well. "That happens."

Wilson became serious. "Are you going to be all right? If you want to talk..."

"I'm going to be fine." Lisa gave a nod. "I just keep pushing on through. Hasn't failed me yet."

"Well, then, good luck, Dr. Cuddy." Wilson stood to his feet and offered his hand again.

"Thanks, Dr. Wilson." Lisa took his hand and gave it a quick shake.

_And I feel the calling of adventure and I hear the ringing in my ear.  
The lights are glaring, trumpets blaring, I'm right here._

"Congratulations on becoming Dean, sweetheart."

Ilana ran her hand over her daughter's hair and then down to her back as she pulled her in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lisa pulled back and smiled at her mother.

"Congratulations on beating cancer, Mom," she said.

Ilana returned the smile and settled against the couch cushions. "How's Dr. Wilson doing?"

"He's great," Lisa answered.

Ilana raised her eyebrows and gave Lisa a nudge. "You know, he's Jewish."

Lisa shook her head slightly, aware of her mother's tactic of setting her up with someone. "I know, Mom."

"So, why don't you two..." Ilana trailed off in her suggestion.

"Because I'm dating David," Lisa replied, offering her excuse.

"A nice Jewish boy could do you some good," Gabriel spoke up as he entered the living room and sat down in the armchair.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "Dad."

"What?" Gabriel asked, extending a hand out. "You want to date someone who believes in _Jesus_, then go right ahead. I was just saying."

"You don't like David," Lisa said.

"Because he's Catholic?" Gabriel shook his head. "No."

"Leave her alone, Gabe," Ilana warned.

Lisa turned to her mother. "I thought you were on his side, Mom."

"I am," Ilana gave a short nod. "But, I know I can't pressure you."

"Good," Lisa replied. "Right now, you," Lisa looked towards her father, "the both of you, should just be happy for me. I'm _Dean_, I'm in a wonderful relationship, and _I_ couldn't be happier."

Ilana placed a gentle hand on her daughter's thigh. "Of course we're happy, dear."

"Yes," Gabriel agreed. "We just want you with a Jew."

Lisa frowned. "Dad."

"Gabe," Ilana warned again.

Gabriel shrugged innocently. "Just saying."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading and for the feedback!**

* * *

_And I hear the calling of tomorrow and I feel the stirring in my bones.  
And David loves me... He's afraid to hold me._

"You coming to bed anytime soon?"

David, dressed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tee shirt, stood in the doorway of the dining room, his hand placed on his thick, dark hair. His eyes were on Lisa as she sat at the dining room table, a mess of papers scattered in front of her.

Lisa looked to David and smiled. "I'll be right in."

David lowered his hand and entered further into the room. "What are you doing?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow with our biggest donators," Lisa told him. "I've gotta wow them."

"You'll wow them," David said. "You wow me."

Lisa smirked. "Well, I can't sleep with _them_."

"Except that you _could_." David stood behind her chair and wrapped his hands around Lisa's waist as he placed kisses alongside her neck.

"If I did, wouldn't a certain someone get jealous?" she asked him.

"Hm... no, can't think of anyone who would." David tightened his grip around her waist and sucked at the base of her neck.

Lisa squirmed away from him. "Hold on, David. Just give me a minute. I'm almost finished. I can't wait to get in there tomorrow."

David released her and stepped away from her. "You're shootin' for lots of money, right?"

"Always." Lisa smiled to herself as she organized a few of the papers together. "You wouldn't believe how much I pull in for this hospital. I know how to work people. It's not that hard. Been doing it since I was twelve."

"Yeah." David began toward the doorway. "I'm going to go into the bedroom."

"'Kay." Lisa watched him leave the room. "I'll be right there."

Lisa placed her note cards into a folder and slid it into her briefcase. She stood from the table and flicked off the light as she made her way into the hall. Her bare feet padded softly on the floor as she entered the bedroom.

David was in bed with the lights off. Lisa crawled into bed next to him and settled down. She scooted closer to him and rested next to him.

"Goodnight," she told him.

"Night, Lise." He gave her a kiss on her head and then turned away from her.

Lisa frowned in response to him giving her the cold shoulder. She had hoped that moving closer to him would have warranted him to put his arm around her, not move away. Lisa shifted slightly and placed her thoughts on tomorrow's meeting.

_Listen to the calling of excitement.  
Can you feel the pounding of my heart?  
The lights are ready, pulse is steady, I can start._

Lisa maneuvered around several tables in the crowded restaurant before reaching the one in the corner where David was sitting alone. Lisa collapsed into the empty seat across from him and gave him a smile.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "You wouldn't believe the day I've had. After a twelve car pile up was rushed in, we had three severe burn victims come in from a house that caught fire. The ER was nuts and-" Lisa realized he wasn't looking at her. "Are you okay?"

David lifted his head. "I'm fine. You were saying?"

"The ER was really hectic, but I managed to move a half a floor up one so we could make room." Lisa summed it up quickly. "How was your day?"

"Same as usual." David shrugged. "Slow."

"Oh." Lisa nodded, knowing that David was upset for her late arrival. It was the third time this week. She cleared her throat. "James mentioned a dinner date with him. Would you mind going? I know the whole married couple thing makes you uncomfortable-"

"Who said I was uncomfortable around married couples?" David asked quickly.

"You can tell," Lisa told him. "You become very quiet and stare at your plate-"

"Because we're always with your friends who talk about medicine the entire time," he cut her off.

Lisa frowned. "We do not."

"You do," David insisted.

"So you don't want to go?" There was more annoyance in Lisa's voice than she had meant.

"No, I don't," David replied with the same level of irritation.

"Okay." Lisa folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry."

David shook his head. "Don't apologize when you don't mean it."

"David, I didn't know," Lisa said. "I am sorry. You're right. We do talk about medicine too much." She paused a moment. "I'm just at the peak of my career, you know? Networking is very important to me right now. "

David quietly sighed. "I understand."

Lisa hesitated. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah." David passed her a menu. "We're okay."

_And David loves me. He's afraid to tell me.  
David loves me. He's afraid to trust me.  
He's afraid to hold me and he'll always be.  
He's afraid of me._

"It's just me and you tonight." Lisa placed her arms around David's waist as they stood in her living room. "I promise. No phone calls."

Lisa pushed herself onto her tip toes and David bent slightly toward her as she kissed him. David's hand found itself in her hair, but he immediately pulled away when a beeping sounded from the dining room.

"That's your pager," David said.

"No pagers either." Lisa shook her head and then tried to engage with David again, but he pulled away.

"Could be important," he told her.

Lisa frowned. "This is our night, David. I'm not answering any calls from the hospital."

David walked away from Lisa. "I just know your work is important." He faced her. "I wouldn't want you to sacrifice that."

Lisa closed the gap he made. "I'm not sacrificing anything. I want to be here with you." She placed a hand on his arm. "I love you."

David diverted his eyes. "I know."

"David," Lisa said, knowing there was something he wasn't telling her.

David still kept his eyes towards the floor. "Lisa..."

"What do you want to say to me?" she asked.

"I don't want to say it." David brought his eyes to hers. "That's the problem."

"I can handle it," she told him. "Whatever it is."

David waited a moment, building his courage. He took in a breath. "I've been with you for almost two years and it's been the same thing. It hasn't changed, Lisa. You're you. I wouldn't want you to change that."

"What are you trying to say?" Lisa's eyebrows drew together in her confusion over his words.

"I'm not the right guy for you," David said and stepped away from her. "I feel below you whenever I'm with you. It felt right at first, back in the beginning, but you're up here, Lisa." David faced her and raised a hand above his head. "On your own. I can't compete with you."

"I'm not asking you to compete with me," Lisa replied. "I'm asking you to, I don't know, _be_ with me. To hold my hand once in a while. Or even just lay there with me. That's all I ever wanted."

David moved closer to her. "But, you won't _let_ me. This isn't right for either of us anymore." He took her hands within his. "Focus on your work, you're fantastic at it. And I'm going to Massachusetts. To work with my brother there."

Lisa shook her head. "David, you can't... we..."

"You'll be all right, Lise." He nodded. "You're stronger than any woman I've ever met." David kissed her forehead and then released her hands. "I already packed my stuff."

"You're leaving right now?" Lisa asked, eyebrows drawn. "After almost two years, you're going to end it all in one night? We're not going to discuss it?"

David shook his head. "No. And I wish I could."

_And I'm not afraid of anyone.  
I'm sure to win with anyone at all._

"Next time flash everyone, Cuddy," House told her as he followed her to the dead end of a hallway in the hospital. "That'll serve as the best damn distraction to make sure no one sees my bad habits."

Lisa stopped and spun around, her hands placed on her hips. "Or maybe you should control your bad habits so I wouldn't need to constantly reassure the entire hospital that I didn't hire a complete lunatic!"

House frowned at her. "You say lunatic as if it's a bad thing."

"I'm not going to dance your tango, House," Lisa told him. "This ends now."

"You do realize you're an awfully bitter person," House said. "And all that frowning can't be good for your wrinkles."

House began to head back towards the main area of the hospital, but Lisa yanked his cane from his hand, pulling him slightly toward her. House nearly fell, but regained his balance as smoothly as he could manage. He glared at Lisa.

"You really want the Dean of this hospital to be sued by a cripple for purposely taking the only means he has to walk?"

"Yes." Lisa leaned closer to him. "And you can tack on assault and battery because that's coming next."

"I'm shaking in my boots, Dr. Cuddy," he replied sarcastically.

House harshly pulled his cane from her hand and began down the hall. Lisa watched him go, knowing her cane snatching got him to take her seriously, even though he made sure to have the last word in their argument.

_Not a soul alive can get behind this wall.  
So let them call. And watch them fall_  
'_Cause after all, I'm not afraid._

"And you wonder why you're alone as you cry yourself to sleep at night." House peered at Lisa as he leaned back in the chair across from her desk. "You're a complete bitch."

Lisa narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, what a terrible quality. Too bad it gets me what I want."

"To die alone?" House raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need this from you, Alceste," Lisa replied and looked down at the paperwork on her desk.

"Oh, a_ Misanthrope_ reference." House smirked. "How long have you been cooking that one up? Let me guess, you're my Célimène? As I can recall, she was quite the slut."

Lisa raised her eyes back to him. "I could probably kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," House shot back.

Lisa glared. "Don't tempt me."

House shifted in his chair and tilted his head slightly to one side. "Why is it that you are always alone?"

"Ask the limping asshole who thinks it's fun to break up my dates," Lisa told him harshly.

"Dates with guys you know you don't even like," House retorted.

"Why would I date them if I didn't like them?" Lisa hissed at him.

House kept his eyes locked with hers. "You tell me."

Lisa frowned and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Except you do," House said. "You know too well. We're both alone and you list everything that makes you different from me. I've got news for you, Cuddy. We're more alike than you want to believe."

"I'm not anything like you," Lisa spat back. "I _want_ to be happy. I _want_ a relationship."

"So do I," House replied and then shook his head. "But, that's not what I was referring to."

"Then what _were_ you referring to?" Lisa held back a sigh, annoyed with House's game.

"Those little bricks piled in front of you that keep the rest of the world out," House clarified for her. "Your walls are so high, no one even wants to attempt to scale the thing."

Lisa stared at him and kept her voice as even as she could. "What _walls_?"

"And that's the real sad part," House gave a nod in her direction. "You don't even know they're there."

Lisa shook her head. "House, what are-"

"Just think about it, Cuddy," House cut her off as he stood to his feet. "My walls are about as high as yours. Don't think I won't stretch a plank across and crawl over."

Lisa's eyebrows were drawn together as her eyes followed him. "Really, House, I don't know what you're-"

"Nope, we're done for tonight," he told her as he moved toward the door. "Just give it a little thought and prepare yourself, Cuddy. I plan on climbing over."

"Go ahead and try, House," Cuddy went along with it, acting as if she didn't understand, but actually knowing all to well. "I'm not afraid."

"Of course you're not." House paused a moment in the doorway before leaving. "You never are, are you?"


End file.
